1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automatic feeders for dogs and other animals, and more particularly to a computerized feeder with increased functionality.
2. Background Information
Recall how the recurring task of feeding and watering the dog can interfere with other activities. One may have to drive all the way home after work before going out to dinner in order to feed and water the dog. An overnight business trip or short vacation may require a kennel and involve veterinarian services before and afterwards. Even then, unfamiliar scents and surroundings at the kennel may upset the dog, and knowledge of that possibility may worry the owner. Moreover, emergencies, weather conditions, and various unforeseen contingencies may prevent one from returning home on schedule. So, dog-feeding and watering responsibilities can cause some problems.
Some mechanized dog feeders attempt to alleviate those problems by automatically dispensing measured amounts of food and water at timed intervals. An existing feeder, for example, may include a motor-driven auger that dispenses food from a storage bin and an electrically operated valve that dispenses water from a tank. They operate automatically in the owner's absence to meet a predetermined feeding schedule. However, the dog may react poorly to being fed by a machine. For that reason, existing automatic feeders can be somewhat poor substitutes for the owner's presence, and so owners need a better way to feed their dogs.